Perception
by wjobsessed
Summary: Someone pays FauxLivia a visit on an early Valentine's Day morning. AU. Takes place after 'Concentrate and Ask Again.' FauxLivia.


**Hi all. I was doing some research for my assignment in the 'unconventional pairing' challenge and this one-shot came to me.**

**IF YOU ARE A BIG FAN OF FAUXLIVIA YOU MAY WANT TO TURN AWAY NOW! I am not looking forward to all the trouble she's going to cause in the rest of Season 3(and beyond?)**

**I do not own anything. Consider this story to be the 'flipside' to all the happy Polivia Valentine's Day fics. If you like this please review. It would make my day.**

Perception

Olivia Dunham opened her eyes and glanced around her bedroom. She knew without looking it was still early. A quick look towards the alarm clock confirmed it was 2:30AM. She realized a moment later it was Valentine's Day and heaved a sigh. A romantic holiday without anyone. She couldn't remember that happening to her ever before in her life.

She sat up in her bed and leaned against the headboard, wondering if Frank was able to sleep hundreds of miles away from her in Minnesota. The CDC had sent him there two days ago to contain another smallpox outbreak. This was the third in the last three months, and the government was desperate to contain it and prevent more from occurring. She had known the demands of his work when she'd gotten involved with him, and told herself they could work through these times. For the most part they did well with his absences. Both of them had always embraced Frank's homecomings in the past.

Olivia knew she still cared for Frank Stanton, but her feelings for him had definitely changed since she had returned from the other world three months ago. Her mind was a complicated mess and she wasn't used to that. One thing she always prided herself in was being in control of as much of her life as possible. That didn't seem to be the case now. Unwelcome thoughts of Peter Bishop flooded her mind daily. Especially sexual images. If someone had told her months ago she would be pining for the Secretary's kidnapped son she would have laughed at them. Now she couldn't seem to get through an entire day not thinking about him. His eyes, his lips, his smile...his touch. She could swear she could still smell his very unique scent. She wished she could just purge him from her mind completely. Some periods of time went by that seemed as if she was successful, and then some little thing would bring thoughts of him straightaway.

She sighed and slid back down in her bed. _Forget about him. Go back to sleep,_she said to herself. Olivia closed her eyes. Suddenly she heard his voice as plain as day.

"Olivia. Look at me."

Olivia forced her eyes open and sat up in a rush, her heart beating out of her chest. There at the end of her bed sat Peter Bishop looking just as she last saw him, in the same clothing. She felt ill. For half a second she thought maybe he really was there, that he had come for her. Then she scolded herself for such a ridiculous thought.

"You're not real," she told him, her mouth dry.

Peter smiled. "Real is just a matter of perception, Olivia. Listen carefully. I have an important message for you."

Olivia tried to rein in her fear. She had no clue in the world why she was hallucinating a very lifelike image of Peter Bishop now at 3 months after she'd returned. She had a feeling in her gut his message was not going to be a declaration of happy feelings for her. Clutching the sheets to her she tried her best to focus on him.

"You need to stay here. And you need to focus on your life _here._ I know you told me what started as an assignment turned into something more for you, but you need to forget about me, Olivia, for I am not yours and I never will be. Although I am from your world I belong where I am. With my family in the other world, and with _her._ If you are honest with yourself, you'll realize you knew that from the moment you ambushed the other Olivia and took her place to travel to my home with Walter and me. I love the other Olivia and I know that she loves me. No matter what happens to us in our lives, we will ultimately end up together. This is how it is meant to be, Olivia Dunham. I wish you peace and happiness in your life. And I hope you find a cause that is meaningful to you, and keeps you honest. Use your abilities for good. Good-bye, Olivia."

Before she could even say a word his image faded and disappeared. She felt like she was going to be sick. Although she never allowed herself to explore the depth of her feelings for him, she knew she cared for this man. It wasn't often Olivia Dunham cried, but the tears started and she couldn't hold back the sobs. She reached for a tissue but didn't bother wiping her face. She just sat there letting months of confusion and feeling flood out of her. She had no idea what she was going to do now. But Olivia Dunham was a fighter. Somehow she'd come out of this swinging.

**Please review!**


End file.
